


The Transaction

by wickedlylaughable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, please remember that all uchiha thrive on dramatism as is their natural state of being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlylaughable/pseuds/wickedlylaughable
Summary: Shisui isn't prepared for how emotional this moment is; how vulnerable he feels. It was just sex — but it was sex with Itachi. This was a man he was forced to trust on S-ranked missions, the person he betrayed his clan for, the person he had given his life to. They were pushed together for the betterment of something bigger than themselves, but this was something Shisui willingly gave to Itachi and Itachi only. This moment is only for them.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Transaction

"I'm so tired." Shisui huffs out dramatically, drawing out the _o_ before flopping down next to Itachi, perched into the crook of the room’s windowsill. Itachi, already familiar with Shisui's antics, doesn't deign to glance at the older man. Shisui critically eyes the book in Itachi's hands, already calculating the best way to forcefully grab his attention.

"I'm just _so_ weak from training yesterday and _so_ sore." He continues, body purposefully leaning enough to drop onto the well-cleaned tatami in Itachi's room. He surreptitiously flicks his eyes towards the other from his awkward position on the floor. Itachi's eyes don't even pause in their reading. _Damnit_. 

Shisui purses his lips. Time for a more direct approach.

"All this training for my incredibly muscular, perfect body is making sweat glisten everywhere on my skin," Another deep sigh, "I feel so dehydrated right now; if anyone were to do something to me I'd be so helpless." Shisui theatrically exclaims, arms stretching above his head in a mockery of a damsel in distress. The left side of Itachi's lips twitch. Success.

"If your body is so perfect, how does it manage to smell so bad?" Itachi quips, calloused hands turning a page. Shisui gasps, his body quickly sitting up and hand grasping the fabric bunched in the direction of his heart.

"You're so cold, Itachi! Attacking a shinobi while he is helpless — you have no shame." Subtly, he flares his nose, checking for any offending smells. Based on the amused glance he gets, it wasn't subtle enough. Shisui resists the urge to pout and reluctantly gives Itachi another mental point in their unofficial game. Taking the momentary lapse in the treacherous book's attention ( _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ , where the hell did Itachi even find that), Shisui shifts his body towards the younger man, hand pointedly resting on the other's knee.

"I need some healing for my broken heart." His eyelashes comically flutter. "I'd do anything to repay the person who'd fix it," Shisui says, staring into Itachi's dark eyes. He looks relaxed, Shisui notes. An ironic _twang_ on the left side of his chest conveys his satisfaction with the knowledge that Itachi feels safe enough to be like this in his presence. His grip on the other's knee tightens.

Itachi's voice pulls him out of the sudden feeling of possessiveness. "For a man pushed to the brink of exhaustion, you talk far too much." He teases, voice soft. Shisui suddenly notices he can feel the other's breath on his lips, the slight shadows cast from his eyelashes to his cheeks. His eyes are so dark he can barely make out the iris. Shisui swallows, noting how Itachi tracks the movement. The humid air of Konoha turns stifling.

A glint of sweat slowly forms next to Itachi's parted lips, and Shisui realizes he's activated his sharingan.

"Your parents?" He whispers to Itachi, mouth brushing close to the right side of his ear. 

"Clan business." He replies voice hardening in the slight way that tells Shisui exactly what kind of clan business is being done. Itachi pulls away from him, eyes shifting in thought. "They just left towards the house of Daisuke-san."

His tone is carefully neutral. Shisui understands it to be an invitation to abandon their safehouse, to abandon the little lie they cultivated in the four walls of Itachi's room, and continue their mission by gathering more information on the clan's political ambitions. Shisui grits his teeth and hates himself just a little bit more for bringing it up, and tries not to irrationally hate Itachi for reminding him of it.

"I'm sure they can survive a few hours without their handsome prodigy and talented clan heir." He replies, tone carefully teasing. He reaches up to caress Itachi's soft locks, unusually free from his standard hair tie. "Besides," he begins, trying to shift his mind away from reality, "I wouldn't mind conducting some clan business of my own." He grins in what he hopes is in a ruggish manor. Shisui knows the joke isn't very funny, but he inwardly preens with satisfaction when he hears a small puff of air escape from Itachi. Taking it as his cue, Shisui's free hand goes to Itachi's waist, pulling them both closer as his other hand slides dangerously up the younger man's thigh.

The offending novel hangs loosely from Itachi's fingers, all but forgotten as the younger man reaches a tentative hand towards Shisui's wild curls. To Shisui's frustration, he stops right before making contact and simply stares at his hovering hand, lost in thought. Shisui reaches forward and takes it, kissing the back of it softly — a quiet suggestion to come back. 

Itachi's eyes flutter, taking a few seconds to focus on the action. Shisui offers a tentative smile, pressing the rough skin against his cheek as he gazes back. "You feel warm." He mutters, taking a few seconds of silence to bask in Itachi's attention. 

As Shisui expected, Itachi doesn't last very long before bringing up whatever caught his concentration.

"Why are you here, Shisui?" Itachi asks, voice half-questioning. "You didn't join me for training at our usual place today."

Ah. Shisui's lips twitch. "You're as blunt as ever, 'Tachi." Shisui grins as Itachi remains unamused. "I know how much you look up to me as your superior, but I simply do not have the time to bend to your beck and call-"

"Shisui." Itachi interrupts

"Okay, that was a lie," Shisui says in one breath, "I do have time to bend to you," He smirks, "But I need payment before I can show you what I was working on." He dares to lean in closer, eyes half-lidded. 

"What's the payment?" Itachi asks, voice soft in a way Shisui knows to be his form of teasing.

"I think you know," He says, "But you need to move in closer for the transaction."

Itachi stares at him. Shisui stares back, cocking an eyebrow. He knows that he has always instigated the more physical side of their relationship, but wants- he _needs_ Itachi to show him that he wants this. That he wants him.

Agonizingly, centimeter by centimeter, Itachi bridges the gap. Shisui keeps looking at him, silently urging Itachi to continue. He can feel the warm air on his skin and his ears pick up on the other's shallow breath. 

Shisui can't take it. "So are you going to fucking do anything or-"

The hard press on his lips takes Shisui by surprise. Hands grip the front of his shirt as Itachi pulls him closer, causing their front teeth to painfully clink together. Shisui doesn't care as he grins, teeth finding the other's bottom lip and tugging. Remembering the hand circling Itachi's waist, Shisui drags him closer, marveling at the hard muscle he feels. Itachi wastes no second in reciprocating, hands shifting to palm at the other's hips.

Shisui lays down, dragging Itachi down with him to the tatami, lips still locked. Itachi pulls his head back just before another painful impact, breath coming in gasps as Shisui stares at the strip of saliva linking them together. Itachi's hair falls over his shoulders, tickling Shisui's face as his eyes shift back to the flushed face, strands of hair sticking to his cheek. Both of them have their sharingan activated and Shisui _burns_ with the knowledge that neither of them will forget this moment as long as they live.

As if sensing his thoughts, Itachi's hips roll against his, exhaling a satisfied sigh as Shisui sharply inhales. 

"Oh, you bastard." Shisui grunts as Itachi smiles down at him. Shisui uses the other's lapse in concentration to stick his hands up the other's shirt, wandering fingers stroking the fine hairs on his stomach. He hears a small gasp above him, but Itachi doesn't stop grinding his crotch on the thin material of Shisui's pants.

Shisui can't help but moan at the heat rushing towards his dick, but Itachi slaps a hand on his mouth, startling Shisui.

"Be quiet!" Itachi hisses, sharingan locked unto his own. "Someone could be passing by." The fact that they both could easily sense another’s chakra goes unsaid. Itachi Uchiha, regardless of Shisui's vocal complaints during missions, does not take risks. Despite the stern tone, Itachi continues to slowly grind into Shisui's hips, which Shisui feels to be counterproductive to the other's goals.

"Can you- _ah-_ could you give me your hitai-ate?" Shisui asks breathlessly. Itachi frowns, but comprehension quickly dawns on his face. Reaching over Shisui, Itachi spends a few torturous seconds grabbing the headband and looping the metal side around the back of Shisui's head.

Even knowing that Shisui asked for it, he still hesitates. "Are you sure?" Itachi says, voice soft.

"I don't know, have you ever accused me of being too quiet?" Shisui teases, his voice still whispering.

Itachi just looks at him and Shisui internally sighs. "Yes, Itachi," he says, "Do it."

With that command, Itachi, still on top, brings the ends of the hitai-ate to Shisui's mouth and forms the biggest knot he knows how to make. Shisui stares back at him, mouth obscenely stretched around the fabric and eyes patiently waiting for Itachi to continue.

Itachi knows he made the makeshift gag loose enough for Shisui to take it off if he wants, but the image Shisui presents, lying down and helpless, makes the bulge in his pants twitch.

Shisui's eyes flicker down, lips slightly turning up in amusement, and Itachi's ears burn with embarrassment at being caught. Hastily, his hands go under Shisui's pants, cupping the bulge over his underwear and making Shisui forget all about the pause as muffled grunts filter through the gag. Not to be outdone, Shisui grabs the top of Itachi's pants and in one quick motion pulls the waistband down enough for Itachi's half-hard cock to hang free. Shisui almost laughs at the badly hidden surprise on Itachi's face.

Without wasting a moment, Shisui grabs Itachi's dick and slowly pumps, making sure to thumb the tip after each stroke. Itachi's back bends, body pulling and pushing away instinctively from the stimulation as his bright eyes roll upwards. Shisui's teeth dig into the fabric in his mouth as Itachi slides upwards, the end of his butt sliding in-between Shisui's erection.

"Whhmm-" Shisui starts, forgetting the gag. Almost too quick to catch, he pulls the fabric from his mouth. "Wait, wait! I need-" Shisui starts wiggling to Itachi's bemusement, "Just-" He makes a noise of frustration as he brings his hands to his waistband. Itachi reluctantly shifts his body to the right of Shisui, allowing him to pull his pants and the rest of his clothes off. Taking the opportunity, Itachi quickly pulls down his clothing, both of them folding everything to the side of the futon with an instinct ingrained since the academy.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Shisui looks to Itachi, who is focused more intently on this single task than on the entirety of their last ANBU mission. He smiles, and Shisui feels warm affection replacing the trepidation. He moves quickly, even without actively using his chakra, situating himself on top of the futon's bedding on his arms and legs. He glances towards Itachi who, still focusing on his self-appointed task, is sitting in seiza and placing his sandals next to folded clothes.

"Itachi," He says, waiting until dark eyes meet his own, "I want you to fuck me."

Itachi blinks and continues staring at Shisui, whose arms and legs are still splayed out on his futon. A second ticks by, but Shisui fights the urge to look away, feeling vulnerable.

"Will-" Itachi starts, then stops, frowning. "But-" He struggles, and Shisui feels very faint satisfaction at seeing the usually precise clan heir stutter. He pushes away the feeling, knowing he'd have to gain control of the situation to get anything done.

"I know what you're thinking," Shisui says, eyes a blazing red, "But I've thought about this for a while. I've been practicing on my own-" Itachi's face twitches, the small motion caught only by the sharingan, "And I want to do this. I want to do this with you." 

His voice is serious, trying to convey to Itachi his feelings.

"You know I may not- that I could-" Itachi begins. He takes a steadying breath. "We've talked about this before. I may not be able to provide you with the experience that you want, even though I care for you deeply." He says, voice shifting into mission-report mode.

"I know," Shisui says. He allows himself to smile at the ridiculousness of their situation, Itachi still in seiza, and Shisui splayed out on the futon as they try to communicate about how to have sex. "I'm not asking for porno perfection, Itachi. I just want you to fuck me on your futon." His smile turns coy. "Whether you can keep it up or not doesn't matter. I know you have a particularly talented mouth at your disposal, as a last resort." 

A blush creeps up Itachi's face and Shisui inwardly preens with the knowledge of a successful mission.

"Now, I want you," Shisui's voice lowers, voice attempting to become more sultry, "To come over here and open me up, Captain."

"Ah, still so bossy." Itachi retaliates, voice coming out airy, but he stands up and softly pads towards the futon. Shisui can barely control his breathing as the other's legs draw closer, fingers curling into the comforter with anticipation. He feels warm air shift as Itachi's shadow covers him. His hairs rise when fingers barely brush the back of his butt, causing an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. 

Shisui steels himself as a soft finger presses against the outside of his hole, knowing that Itachi noticed the glint of liquid surrounding it by the soft "Oh." heard behind him.

"Training, huh?" Itachi continues, his voice fond.

"Hey, I still train!" Shisui cheerfully exclaims, trying to lift the quiet intimacy present, feeling too exposed with their new roles. "I just spent a few extra moments, ya know, here and there…" His voice trails off, feeling bashful at the confession. Shisui has always been the older of the two, has always thought of himself as the mentor and primary giver of the relationship even if he has not been officially regarded as a leader, and the subversion of their roles leaves him feeling disorientated in a way he wasn't prepared for.

The disorientation evaporates as he feels a warm touch to his hole, the feeling far too soft and wet to be a hand. Shocked, Shisui turns his head over his shoulder to meet half-lidded sharingan eyes, loose hair caressing Shisui's back and face half-obscured. Face burning, Shisui forcefully averts his eyes from the scene and dazedly wonders how the hell Itachi knew where to do that.

Not letting himself look back, Shisui stares at the sheets below him as he focuses on the feeling of soft lips sucking on his hole, breath hitching as Itachi turns course and licks a long stripe to his balls. Shisui’s cock twitches at the action, but the tongue comes back up, circling. He feels warm, so much warmer than he thought he'd be without even a bare touch to his dick. His arms tremble with anticipation. 

Itachi continues licking, but Shisui tenses once he feels a warm tongue prodding into him. Itachi suddenly stops and Shisui forces himself to relax, quickly giving the ANBU signal for _all clear, attack_. He had not even finished the second hand signal before Itachi continues where he left off, circling and stretching Shisui's already prepped hole. Shisui wonders if he should feel impatient for the main action to start, but this feels nicer than he thought it would be and Itachi is clearly enjoying himself. 

Shisui pulls up the knotted headband hanging from his neck, placing it back into his mouth, his left hand still balancing his body. Itachi stops, distracted by the shifting of muscle, and then goes back in, tongue licking another long stripe down, down, down. Shisui shivers, feeling his cock twitch below him again.

Itachi shifts, body covering Shisui's back and mouth coming close to Shisui's ear. "Do you have anything?" He whispers. Shisui glances at him, watching his soft hair fall from his shoulder. He simply points to the pile of clothes he laid out near the futon, eyes never leaving the other.

Itachi glances to where he points and shuffles over. Shisui takes the moment to roll on his side to ogle at Itachi's cute butt, feeling anticipation and annoyance at how graceful Itachi still looks when rummaging through clothes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look half as regal.

 _It must be a clan heir thing_ , he thinks, pushing away the mild jealousy over Itachi's position. They both know how much Itachi would give to just be another Uchiha branch orphan. Shisui's lips twitch at the thought of a tiny Itachi in an iromuji, chubby face trying not to scowl during a mandatory tea ceremony.

Shisui is pulled out of the daydream when Itachi shifts back towards the futon, hand clutching a transparent vial. Shisui forces his breath to remain even as Itachi settles near his back, the younger's face just barely noticeable from his position.

A soft _pop_ is heard and Shisui feels a calloused hand cover his upper thigh. Only a soft breeze covers the sound of their breathing, giving a welcome respite to the sweltering heat. Itachi's other fingers trail along his back and Shisui can tell it's slick with oil. One finger brushes against his sensitive hole and he resists the urge to grind his dick into the sheets, knowing that this type of intimacy is something that they both can rarely indulge in. As Itachi's finger slowly breaches inside, far slower than his tongue had, Shisui is also hit with the knowledge that Itachi loves being a cockteasing son of a bitch.

Screw intimacy, he needs to be fucked within this century.

"Fuffnngn hunnr uhp-" Shisui starts to say, attempting to convey his impatience through the gag, but Itachi beats him to it, pushing in his finger to the last knuckle along with two others, stretching and relentlessly going in and out. Shisui hears his own muffled moans through the rush of blood, teeth digging into the fabric as his eyes roll upwards and miss the smile on Itachi's face.

Itachi, the motherfucker, stops to pull his fingers out. Shisui turns his head, ready to chew through his gag just to properly curse the other out, but stops his righteous crusade as he notices the warm feel of Itachi's groin near his hole. Itachi nestles his cock below the other's balls, the tip almost touching the head of Shisui's dick. Shisui forgets to breathe as Itachi brings a slick hand underneath him and grips both of their cocks, but his hand is only big enough to cover a part of both of them. Before Itachi so much as twitches, Shisui envelops his free hand with Itachi's own, both of them fully encompassing their members.

Shisui feels a warm breath on the back of his flushed neck, loose hair caressing his skin. Itachi takes the initiative and moves his palm up over Shisui’s cock, his thumb brushing along the sensitive head, making Shisui's dick jump in their grasp. Not to be outdone and feeling a little embarrassed, Shisui lets his hand follow Itachi's, letting instinct override the part of his brain that tells him to stay in the shadows, be quiet, don't show any emotion, what if someone _sees-_

He feels Itachi's lips on his neck as they spend a few minutes in tandem, breaths in sync and hands moving, becoming desperate, faster. Shisui feels a layer of sweat from where Itachi's plastered to his back, his hips instinctually, barely pushing in and out as Shisui pulls up his foreskin over the head of his cock. Neither can tell apart the sounds of the other's breath as their actions flow together, the duo focusing on chasing the high of their urgency.

Shisui knows he'll be pushed over the edge far too fast for his liking and removes his hand off of Itachi's. Twisting his neck, Shisui stares into Itachi's half-lidded eyes, silently communicating his wants. Itachi spends a moment glancing at Shisui's lips, still stretched over the blue fabric, before shifting his body away from Shisui's spine.

Shisui feels sweat drip down his back, chest heaving with anticipation. He doesn't see what Itachi does, but he can feel Itachi's member slide out from his thighs, making his dick twitch at the friction. Itachi's hand moves upward to the back of his thigh, spreading them apart. A second passes before he feels a firm appendage at his entrance, making Shisui softly gasp in surprise. His hips wiggle as Itachi teases him, circling his hole, and Shisui hears a soft breath of amusement from behind at his impatience.

Feeling indignant and a little mischievous, Shisui hooks one of his legs over Itachi's calf. Before Itachi can react, Shisui grinds downward, popping the head of Itachi's cock inside as Itachi makes a low groaning sound. Shisui pants, letting himself adjust to the initial discomfort. He knows Itachi will give him passive-aggressive shit for it later, but his lips twitch in victory over finally, _finally_ getting what he wants.

It doesn't feel anything like his fingers or the toys he's used, Shisui thinks. It's warm, and Shisui can feel it slightly twitching as he sinks down, inch by inch. He swallows, pushing past the stretch, and Itachi's hand tenses almost painfully around his thigh. It's uncomfortable, but not unexpected, and Shisui's breath hitches as he thinks about the fact that he's currently getting fucked in the ass by the clan's darling heir. 

_If only they could see us now_ , Shisui thinks, stifling the sudden urge to laugh. He's so hard it hurts, and he feels his resolve to remain calm and go slow waver with the fact that he is, as previously stated, _getting fucked in the ass by Itachi Uchiha_ and he doesn't even want to fucking _think_ about what would happen if someone walked in right now _._

The person in question hisses, breath escaping him involuntarily. "Shisui-" he croaks out, but then abandons it to hide his face in Shisui's shoulder. It seems he isn't the only one who is feeling a little overwhelmed. Shisui grabs the hand on his thigh, interlinking their fingers and bringing it up to kiss the scarred knuckles, the action allowing him to focus his thoughts. He purposely loosens his body, relaxing the muscle stretched around Itachi's cock. Shisui wiggles his lower body a little, trying to get used to the new sensations as he experimentally clenches and unclenches. The actions reward him with a muffled moan and the warning nip of teeth near the major arteries of his neck as Itachi shifts behind him, making Shisui grin at the empty threat. 

"Are you-" Itachi starts behind him, voice strained "Are you okay?" 

Shisui shivers from the warm breath hitting his neck. He uncoils a hand from Itachi's to pull down the makeshift gag. "I am very okay right now, Itachi."

He barely finishes the word _okay_ before Itachi starts thrusting. Shisui hurries to place the gag back as Itachi pulls his cock all the way out before slowly, far too slowly, pushing back in. Shisui’s breath comes out in pants, but Itachi acts like he's on another mission — muscles tense, breath silent, and focus completely on the mission goal. 

Shisui turns his head, meeting Itachi's gaze, both of their sharingans activated. Itachi looks at him like he's searching for all the answers in the world, body not stopping its thrusts. Shisui starts meeting him halfway, both of them developing an intimate tempo that continues at a slow, agonizing pace. Shisui isn't prepared for how emotional this moment is; how vulnerable he feels. It was just sex — but it was sex with _Itachi_ . This was a man he was forced to trust on S-ranked missions, the person he betrayed his clan for, the person he has given his life to. They were forced together for the betterment of something bigger than themselves, but this was something Shisui willingly gave to Itachi and Itachi only. This moment is only for them. _Being selfish with you_ , Shisui thinks, eyes still locked on Itachi, _is the best choice I ever made._

As if sensing his thoughts, Itachi gently presses his flushed lips to the side of Shisui's mouth, the gag not allowing for a deeper kiss, but that doesn't stop Shisui from trying his best to show his appreciation by increasing the tempo.

Itachi grunts, giving no warning before pulling out and flipping Shisui onto his stomach. Shisui grips the sheets to keep from reaching for his kunai at the sudden repositioning, bright eyes darting to the figure behind him.

Itachi shifts, legs bracketing Shisui's thighs. He pauses, and Shisui realizes he's waiting for him to relax enough to continue. Internally grumbling, Shisui complies, and Itachi waits a second before plunging back in, hands gripping Shisui's waist.

The new position gives Shisui a stark reminder of his neglected cock as it ruts into the futon in time with Itachi's thrusts. Shisui moans, voice still muffled by the gag, attempting to push into Itachi's dick while seeking the friction of the sheets below him. 

Feeling emboldened by the appreciative noises, Itachi plasters his body over Shisui's back and picks up speed, the slap of skin against skin and the wet sound of fluids filling the air. He tries to scan his surroundings for chakra signatures, but as Shisui's heat clamps down on his dick, his feelings on the matter can be summed up with _fuck the consequences_.

Itachi braces his legs and pushes his cock in as deep as he can, eyes rolling back as Shisui gives a surprised grunt. He feels the heat in his stomach build and he's _so close,_ if Shisui could just-

Shisui recognizes Itachi's behavior and pushes against the increasingly erratic thrusting, pulling his lower body up until his ass is in the air and his hand can wrap around his leaking cock. Itachi pulls his body back, hands still gripping Shisui's thighs with force as he slams into Shisui over and over, the sweat from his face dripping onto the dimple of Shisui's spine. 

Shisui jerks off furiously, hand squeezing his flushed head as he lets the extra oil from his stretched-out hole make the motion easier. Itachi's dick continues to pound into him and everything around him and _in him_ feels so fucking hot he feels like he's burning from the inside out. How the hell does Itachi do this regularly? Has he been hesitant about Shisui doing this so that the greedy bastard can have it all to himself? Why the fuck didn't they do this earlier _by the_ **_gods-_ **

As the half-delirious thought occurs Itachi arches his back into just the right spot for Shisui's world to fucking explode. His whole body shudders and jerks as he cums, face instinctively turning into the sheets he's inevitably ruining as the sensation runs through him like lightning.

Itachi half-collapses on top of him. Shisui valiantly tries to keep him up on shaky legs, his muscles still twitching from the orgasm. Slowly, he lowers them both down, dislodging Itachi's softening cock. Head fuzzy, he realizes Itachi came in him by the unfamiliar sensation of thick liquid dripping out of his sensitive hole. His lips twitch up in a crooked smile and he turns his body towards Itachi whose face is relaxed enough to convince strangers of being in a deep sleep if it wasn't for the slight crack of a dark iris staring into him. In the distance, Shisui can hear the local birds chirping, signaling the end of another day. His eyes just stare into Itachi's, neither feeling the urge to speak.

"I'll keep watch," Itachi mutters, dispelling the peaceful silence, "You can doze off if you want."

Shisui smiles, lidded eyes staring at Itachi. "You're too good for me." He says, trying for a light tone but more than likely not filtering the seriousness of the words well enough. He observes the tint of red on Itachi's ears with amused satisfaction. 

"Quiet down and sleep already." Itachi huffs, embarrassment blooming over the reaction. Shisui's crooked grin relaxes as the other turns his back to him, front side facing the window and main entrance. Itachi's arm goes under his pillow, most likely gripping the kunai Shisui knows has been placed there.

The older Uchiha breathes a small sigh of relief as the tension he holds slowly drifts away, both of their heads pointing to the north. He is safe.

Tomorrow, Shisui will wake up before the birds start their songs anew to sneak back into his quiet house, reluctantly preparing to give another modified statement on Itachi's behavior to his uncle. As Shisui leaves, Itachi will wistfully watch him go before being summoned before his father for another argument over skipping a clan meeting. 

But as Shisui nuzzles his nose into the soft hairs draping Itachi's neck and Itachi feels Shisui's curls tickle his skin, they do not think of anything but this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> me, watching my word counter pass 2k: well eventually they're supposed to fuck but at this moment it's anyone's guess when that particular event is going to happen


End file.
